


Be my Valentine (part 2 of 2)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [67]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Angel and Demon celebrate valentine's day.Part 1
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Be my Valentine (part 2 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah there we go!
> 
> Direct follow up to the last part!!!!!
> 
> Happy (early) valentine's day! Happy me having to celebrate in the office tomorrow with a bachelor themed photo shoot :):):) kmn xD

Aziraphale is almost ready to storm out the door and go to Crowley's flat. Still, he forces himself to stay calm. It's six am. Crowley isn't awake for hours yet anyway, so they definitely wouldn't have had time to come over. He should just sit back, make a cup of hot chocolate... And stop nervously twisting his hands.

Sitting down, Aziraphale takes a book from the coffee table and opens it at the marked page. 

After a while he realises that he hasn't read a single word.

Right then the doorbell chimes- huh? Who's at the bookstore so early in the morning?

Crowley, apparently! And in his hands-

"Are those- red roses, dearest? _For me_?"

"Well, I'm not just carrying them around for the postman?! Ngk. Just take them, Angel..."

Aziraphale takes the beautiful flowers with a delighted smile and blushes sweetly when Crowley presses an awkward peck to his cheek before sauntering inside.

"What's this about, my dear? I didn't think you celebrated valentine's day."

"Oh, so you do know what today is? Good, saves me the explanation. Well. Course I only celebrated it with temptations before, making people spend too much money or demand too much from their partners or whatever, but. That was before, right? And now I'm with you, properly, and I've never been with anyone before but I know you gotta do something nice for them on valentine's, so, ugh- angel, say something, I'm done monologuing here!"

Aziraphale laughs and pulls Crowley into a fierce hug before leaning back and pressing a kiss to their lips.

"I love you, Crowley, my dearest, thank you!" he smiles down at the flowers. "I'll get a vase for my present..."

"They're just flowers, not your present." Crowley grumbles.

"Oh, because a demon doesn't give presents?" Aziraphale laughs and turns away to find a vase before halting mid-motion. "Wait. You didn't say not _a_ present, you said not _your_ present- what is my present, then?"

"Well, you like mornings and you like food, so I figured a picnic in the park while there aren't many people yet, which reminds me, we should get going if we-"

Aziraphale interrupts them with a gasp when he realises what time it is.

"Oh, Crowley, you shouldn't have! You got up so early just for me? I'm surprised you even woke at your alarm!" 

"I absolutely should have" Crowley grumbles, shifting awkwardly on the spot. "And I didn't get up early, I just didn't go to sleep."

Aziraphale laughs heartily at that before turning around and searching for a vase.

"Oh, my dear fellow, that is so very _you_! I must say, a picnic sounds delightful right now- we'll have a very food driven day then, as I got us reservations for the Ritz tonight!"

Crowley blinks owlishly at him.

"What? Why" 

Aziraphale puts the flowers into the water.

"Because it's valentine's day, of course! Did you think I hadn't planned anything?"

Crowley just shakes their head and takes Aziraphale's hand. 

"Whatever. Now come on, angel- I've got a good basket in the car."

"A food basket! Delightful!" 

"You're so easy to please" Crowley snorts, walking outside with the angel in tow.

"Oh, as if you are any better- I bet I could just get you the wine they serve at the Ritz without any restaurant at all and you would be entranced!"

Crowley tilts their head. They can't deny that without lying, and they aren't ever lying to their angel.

"th'Ritz is nice, though" they say before opening the passenger door of the Bentley for Aziraphale.

"Oh thank you! And it is, isn't it? Oh, don't drive so fast, dearest, just because there aren't many people out so early doesn't mean- Crowley! You almost hit that traffic light, and I mean hit it physically not run a red light, you do that all the time anyways!"

"Oh, come on, you know the Bentley would never" Crowley grumbles, but obediently reduces the speed to 70mph. Because it's valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write something like
> 
> *Both have plans- one could be delayed, other's a restaurant reservation...*
> 
> 'But weather nice out, should do yours today!'
> 
> 'Or *twinkle* just miracle it nice tomorrow...'
> 
> & then I realised their plans are on different times of day and they can just do both xD
> 
> Bookmark the series or leave a comment if you want to know when I upload more!
> 
> Is it just me or does this fic leave you yearning for some nice Aziraphale pampering Crowley properly valentine's style??? Maybe I'll write a fic a la well now that I know you're not opposed to valentine's day, I've got to treat you right... There should be baths involved. Bubble baths. Maybe some snek Crowley before or afterwards. Or maybe sth for the (parallel to this series but smutt) Kiss from a Rose series?? Let me know what you think!


End file.
